Another Thin line
by panic1st
Summary: Kori and Richard go to North Gothem High School along with the rest of their friends. What kinds of breath taking moments and high school dramas will they incounter? KorixRichard RaeGar VicxBee chapter 1 fixed!
1. epilogue::: kori and Rachels apartment

Another thin line first chapter fixed! Yes, it is short, but think of it as an epilogue. 

It's my first story!! I'm not very good so you most likely wont like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and any songs that might be put in here.

Starfire: Kori Anders 17 years old Robin: Richard/ Dick Grayson 18 years old 

**Raven: Rachel Roth 17 years old**

Beast boy: Garfield Logan 17 years old 

**Cyborg: Victor Stone 18 years old**

**Bee: Beth-Ann Stroingar (Still called Bee)** I know its not her name **17 years old**

**Speedy: Roy Harper 18 years old**

Aqualad: Jarrett Enkai i.e that's Japanese for Ocean 18 years old 

Those are the basic characters.

Well, here it goes. Another thin line:

Kori woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. **6:01** am. She lazily pushed away the covers of her black and purple comforter and got up from her bed. She walked her way to her bathroom less than 20 feet away from her bed and opened the door.

Before her eyes had time to adjust, she flicked the switch, making the huge bathroom fill with a bright light. About 20 minutes later Kori walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and blow-drying her auburn red hair, that reaches a few centimeters below her shoulders and a side-swept bang over her left eye, and putting on some black eyeliner and mascara.

It didn't take long for Kori to get dressed for school. She silently thanked herself for taking the time to pick out her clothes last night as she pulled on some dark denim jeans and grey tank top. She threw on a jade open front hoodie as she scanned herself in the mirror once before exiting her bedroom.

She walked down the shot hallway of the apartment to her decent sized kitchen. She looked through the cabinets to see what she felt like eating. Kori was slightly surprised at not seeing her roommate, Rachel Roth, not sitting at the small dinning table drinking her ever-famous Herbal tea.

She heard silent padding of foot on the kitchen tile behind her and turned around to see Rachel warming up water for her tea. "Your up late" Kori mused.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock." The 'Goth' (as people called) her spoke.

Kori nodded in understanding as she too has forgotten to set her alarm clock many times this year. Even though it was only the fourth week of their junior year.

Kori, having decided on a banana for breakfast, sat down on the navy blue couch and turned the TV onto the news before she had to leave for school. Hearing nothing good happening today, she turned it off and finished the yellow fruit. It's a fruit right?

By 7: 12 Kori and Rachel were heading out to Kori's midnight black Jaguar XK. It was a gift to her from her parents on her17th that had passed 3 months prior. How can they afford such a car you ask? Her dad is C.E.O. of Gothem city's top business-trading company around the world and her mom is the 3rd best lawyer in the state.

Kori and Rachel got in and Kori sped out of the parking lot and headed off to North Gothem high school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Horrible? Good? Great yeah right? Needs to improve?

Poll time!!!! 

Should Kitten and Tara be in the story?

A yes. Definitely.

B No. You do and I will kill you.

C yes. But make them 'popular' bitches

D yes. Make Tara friend a friend and Kitten an annoying stalker.

Me


	2. detention really sucks

Okay…chapter 2 is here!! Ok, I know 20 people did not review but I'm going to be nice and update any ways. And DON'T be mad if it sucks. AND I apologize that my other chapter was REALLY super short, and yes people, it did suck. On my defense, It was just some VERY unorganized ideas that I thought where good at the time. I'm not writing it down or anything. This is completely off the top of my mind. One more thing, There is some swearing. After all this is a T rated FanFic.

If you didn't already know, I changed Kori's car to a sport car. I decided I want to possibly make this a street racing/drifting fanfic. My friend and me have gotten really into street racing and I thought it would be cool to incorporate it into my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the ideas.

And the story starts here! Wait…no here:

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori parked here car in the junior section of the crowed school parking lot. They walked to the front doors to see Richard and Gar leaning against the doorframes. Both Kori and Rachel's faces blushed a rosy pink. But they quickly recovered and walked toward them.

"Hey" Kori greeted as they approached them.

"Hi" Gar replied as her gave Rachel a bear hug.

"Get off of me" She grumbled as she secretly wished he wouldn't.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss Rachel. We know you like him." Richard stated with a chuckle. He was replied by a glare by Rachel.

"Ok, moving on. Who else is going to be doing track this fall?" Kori questioned

"Me!" Victor I shall name him Vic from now on spoke as he jogged up behind her.

"Good. Now I'm not alone" She said as she hugged her friend that was like and older brother to her. Richard couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Vic was hugging his long time crush.

"I'll do track" Richard spoke up; ending the short hug Kori was giving Vic.

"Great!" Kori stated excitedly, also giving him a hug. Behind Kori's back Vic was making kissy faces that arose a scarlet blush to his pale face.

The homeroom bell rang and Kori ended their hug and everyone gathered their belongings and went off to their homerooms.

**First Period With Kori and Victor::: **

Mr. Mod walked into the L.A. room much to the students disliking. He immediately opened his briefcase and pulled out tons of papers.

"Students, please take out your homework papers from last night." His British accent rang trough the classroom.

"Oh shit" Kori whispered.

Vic leaned over in his seat next to her. "What?"

" left my homework at the apartment."

"Damn. Your gonna take a beating from Mad Mod over there." Vic shook his head.

"I know" Kori's head fell on the desk just in time for Mr. Mod to walk up to her.

"No homework today Miss. Anders? Well that's too bad. It's the 3rd time in the past 3 weeks. Sorry to say but you have a Detention after school tomorrow." Mr. Mod chuckled. As he walked away Kori stuck up we middle finger to his back.

"You better watch it Miss. Anders. Pull another stunt like that and its 2 hours tomorrow." He continued walking down the rows of desks to collect homework. Kori's eyes widened.

"That's messed up" Vic said in disbelief. All Kori could do was nod her head.

**Second period with Richard, Kori, Gar.::**

Mr. Light was giving a boring lecture about the speed of light in science class and Kori's eyes couldn't seem to be open long enough to lift the to see the clock at the front of the room.

Richard was her lab partner and didn't even know what was going on. His eyes barely left Kori as she struggled to remain awake. He felt a tap on the shoulder and Gar through a piece of folded paper at him.

He opened it to see an awkward picture that Gar drew of Him and his lab partner. Lets just say that Gar imagined them in a very…comfortable position to say the least. Richard scribbled down a reply and threw it over his shoulder not caring where it lands. Luckily Gar caught it and immediately read it in his head.

"_Pervert" _Richard had written. And that was the end of Gar's drawings for the rest of the period.

**7****Th**** period Lunch::**

Rachel and Gar were the first to reach their table during Lunch. She would have noticed except for the fact she was blasting her ipod. She jumped as she felt hands on her shoulders. "Hey Rachel" Gar smiled at her. She felt her face heat up.

"Hey" she blankly replied. Gar's smile widened.

"Are you going to the Welcome back dance on Friday?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel said. _'Is he asking me out?' _Just as Gar opened his mouth, Vic, Roy, Jarrett, and Bee walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Roy asked.

"Nothin' much" Gar answered a little fumed at his bad timing.

"Did you guys hear? 'Kitten' is being let out of the loony bin and is coming back to school tomorrow." Jarrett gossiped.

"Really. I was hoping they would keep her there indefinably." Rachel replied monotonously.

"Hi guys" Richard walked in on the conversation.

"So who's gonna break Richey the bad news?" Vic amused.

"What bad news" Richard said with caution.

"The news that Kittens coming back tomorrow." Rachel cut in. Clearly wanting to be the barer of bad news.

"Really. I thought they were keeping her in the loony bin for the rest of her pathetic life." Kori said.

"Hey Kor. Where were you?" Richard asked.

"I had to go pick up my detention form from the office." She replied bluntly.

"Kori didn't have her homework in today." Vic joined.

Oh, that's gotta suck." Gar imputed

"So, when do you serve?" asked Rachel

"Thursday, September 26" she mumbled

"damnit, your kidding right?!" Garfield .

"No. I'm really sorry Gar." Kori frowned

"Come on, are you sure? I mean, I can't have one of my friends not be at my fucking birthday! I only turn 18 once!" he shouted.

"The only other thing I can do is skip it, but then I'll get another, longer detention. And knowing Mr. "Mad" Mod, he'll make me make it up on a Saturday. You know that's the ONLY day I ever get to sleep in." Kori tried to reason.

"Plus, It's only for an hour. Worst comes to worst she'll be a few hours late for your party. No big deal." Said Vic as she tried to cheer him up.

"ok, fine." Gar gave in.

"Thanks for understanding Gar. Your awesome." Kori hugged him. ((No this will NOT be a Kori/Gar paring fanfic))

"Yea I know. That's why all the ladies love me." Kori punched his arm when she heard him say that.

"Ow! Do you always have to punch so hard!" He rubbed his arm in pain.

"Yes" she laughed.

"Bitch" he playfully muttered, but loud enough so they all heard. They laughed it off and headed towards their next classes as the bell rang.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so what do you think? I know it probley sucks, but I'm working on it. And yes, the last chapter did suck ((Marjory)) and I'm fixing that to. It's been a while and I've learned a lot more about how to right and make better stories.

**Ok, another poll!!!!**

Do you think I should redo the last chapter?

yes it sucked you bitch, get off Fanfiction! ((like I'll really listen to that one -.-))

Yes, but If your going to work on it then I'll give it another shot when you update the 3rd chapter.

Of course, but it wasn't that bad. A lot of stories suck when the first are written.

No, of course not ((I know what your thinking, and I thought I would humor myself in adding that. I know the 1st chapter sucked ass ok!))

One more think. I would like to thank:

HeadStrongx3 ::: you were the first reviewer. So here hand you BIG cookie + you were nice about the fact that my story sucked!

blue-eyed rocker::: you were the second reviewer gives you also a big cookie

My-name-is-foxglove::: 3rd reviewer and yes, I'm sorry I put an unfair request of you guys gives a big cookie

lorigrayson209::: 4th reviewer and that's a good idea! Hands you a big cookie

Lulu and Neo 2 lulu::: You are right. When I first wrote the story it was unorganized, did have lots of grammar mistakes and yes it was a very black and white theme. But no, I'm not a dork, I don't hate the "popular" girls, and they don't make fun of me. And sorry that you got the wrong message from my story (even though I didn't mention anything about "popular" people) I guess that's just something for you to work on. But I'm not here to judge, so here hands you a cookie

R&R


	3. a new friend

Okay…I'm finally back. I've had LOTS of stuff going on with school ending (finals and all), Family came to visit for 3 weeks (I have yet to see my friends and summers half over) and some family problems that keep popping up. So…I'm BACK!!!!! Ok, now with the story. I decided not to make this a street racing fanfic. Maybe some other story. Now read to poll at the end of the page.

This for flashbacks 

'_This is thoughts' _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**WEDNDAY SEPTEMBER 26:::**

Kori was eagerly waiting for the clock to strike the 4:30 mark so she could rush out and meet gar at his house. She had bought him a _very _expensive gift to make up for her not being there on time.

Kori had found a good way to pass the time without Mr. Mod knowing what she was doing. Before she had walked in she had woven the ipod headphones threw her black Emerica [[fyi:::skateboarding brand zip up sweatshirt. The cords lead to her ipod that was resting comfortly resting in the back pocket of her denim jeans.

She was resting her head to her left hand were the bud of the headphones was poking out of her sleeve. She was currently listening to "Headstrong" by Trapt. She blamed Rachel for her taste in rock music. They had known each other since they were kids. 4 years old to be exact. Rachel always used to appear to be such a happy girl. But when they had turned 8, Kori found that was just a front she had to keep up.

_Kori was walking down the street of her neighbor hood to see if her best friend wanted to go play at the park today. She was walking up to the door and was about to ring the doorbell before she heard Rachel's mom Ariel crying and the big, booming, thunders voice of Rachel's father yelling profanities. Kori was scared but knew she had to find out what was happening. The lady that was like a second mother to her could be in trouble._

_Kori and Rachel had lived pleasant lives being in the "gifted", as people said, neighbor hood. Their parents being big business me, living so close by and their mother's best friends since high school, they were always together._

_Kori had snuck up to window of the living room and silently peered in._

_"you ungrateful bitch! I can't believe you were taking part of **MY** money and putting in Rachel's college fund without telling me!!" He yelled as he delivered a smack across Ariel's beautifully pale face._

_"b-b-but, you told me to last year!" she tried desperately to stop him as she coward in fear on their lush, expensive carpet._

_"what did you say!" he towered over her. "did you just talk back to me?!" he raised his voice again in anger._

_"n-n-no! I swear I didn't, Trigon! I never-" she was interrupted by a smack o her face again._

_Kori had finally noticed to crying, shaking Rachel sitting at the landing of the steps. Kori had found a way to get Rachel's attention without drawing attention to herself. She used body language to tell Rachel to let he in through the back door in the kitchen. Rachel did as she was told and went up stairs to go down the other set of stairs leading to the kitchen._

_Within the minute Kori was in the kitchen and took the phone from the cradle and her and Rachel were quietly running back up to her room. There, they both had called 911 and told them what was happening._

_In 5 minutes time, there were cops, firefighters and ambulances outside the red brick mansion._

_Kori and Rachel were escorted out side of the house by three police men and brought to the hospital were they would go see Ariel and meet Kori's parents._

_Trigon was arrested on 2 accounts of battery, 1 account of attempted murder [[this isn't the only time he's beat his wife. and sued by Ariel for 2.5 billion dollars. To top it all off, He was divorced and he got a special place in the newspaper._

_'I'm glade that son of a bitch got 25- to life. He caused so much pain for Rach and her mom that she has troubles clouding her mind even today. '_ Thought Kori with a scowl as it slowly turned to a frown. She almost didn't hear Mr. Mod speaking to her.

"..Anders!! Miss. Anders are you listening to me!!!" he yelled at her from his desk.

"umm, sorry. I was kind of in my own world for a moment. Sorry." Kori said. She was first replied with a glare from her teacher.

"Well in case you didn't know, it's 4:38 and I would like to get home while I'm still young and youthful!" Kori couldn't help but to roll her eyes at his statement.

_'like your really young and youthful.'_ She thought.

She put on the best fake smile she could muster up and replied, "ok Mr. Mod. I'm leaving. Have a nice day!" Kori said as she quickly walked out of the classroom.

**5:02 Gars house::: **

"GAHHH!!!! Were is she?!!!"

"Gar, calm down. She'll be here in a minute. Now sit your impatient ass down!" Vic said as he grabbed Gar's shoulder and shoved him on the couch.

"When she called she said she'd be here before 5 o'clock!! It's 5:02!!!" He yelled again.

"so what if she's a little late. Have you forgotten she's in detention with Mad Mod?" Rachel sighed.

"oh yeah. Sorry. Forgot" he replied.

"Retard." Richard mumbled. Gar was about to say something when Kori walked in, holding a package behind he back.

"Kori your finally here!!! Damn it why are you late! Where's my present? Is it behind you back?! Can I see it?! Can I, Can I, Can I?!!!!" Gar jumped up and down trying to get to his present as Kori tried to get him away from her. After many failed attempts, she turned to violence. Again.

"Ow goddamn it Kori!! What's it with you and violence?!" He said, rubbing the bump on his head where Kori had punched him.

"I only refer to violence when idiots like you annoy me." She joked with a smile. Gar walked away sulking as he sat on the end of the couch. "So, why isn't there a party going on?" Kori asked as she sat down by Richard.

"I thought it should be on Friday instead of Wednesday because my parents said if I miss school this year their taking away some of the money from the fund that their using to to buy my apartment." Gar spoke.

"Wow. Your parents want you out of the house so much they started a fund?" Asked Richard.

"Yeah I know. Talk about feeling loved" he said sarcastically. "So…when are you guys gonna let me open my presents?!"

"How about…Never." Kori teased.

"You do that, and I'll kill you" Gar glared, earning a laugh from everybody but Rachel who let a small, unnoticed smile.

**5:58 pm**

"Okay, let me open your gift Kori!!!"

"Hmmm…I don't know. Do you think I should let him Richard?" Kori gave a glance at Richard as he caught on.

"No. He probably doesn't deserve it"

"What are you talking about, I SO deserve it!!"

"So I shouldn't give it to him?" Kori said as they pretended to not notice he was there just to piss him off a little more. What she didn't expect was for gar to tackle the present out of her hands and go off into a corner as he opened it like a hungry beast.

"Jesus fucking Christ what the hell is wrong with you?!!!" Kori yelled flabbergasted. [[I've always wanted to use that word

"Kori, Leave him alone. He's in his emo corner" Vic playfully hushed as the all sat him peace as the watched Gar open his present.

"OH MY GOD KORI THIS ISN'T EVEN OUT YET!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" Gar ran up and hugged her making her fall back into the couch. Kori didn't see Richard glaring daggers behind Gars back.

"Wow Kori. When you apologize you really mean it." Rachel inputted.

"So kori. If you got him Super Zombie Fighters 4, what are you getting me for my birthday?" Vic asked with pleading eyes.

"Hmm…maybe I'll get you…. Bumper Stickers!!!!" She joked seemingly unnoticed by Victor who thought she really meant it.

"B-b-b-but-" he pointed at a very happy gar who just licked the game cover to mark his territory. "Super zombie fighters **4**!! That hasn't even come out yet?!!" He exasperated, with anime tears falling down his face. [[humor me, make me feel better

"Maybe I'll change my mind when the time comes" she smiled. She then noticed the time on the clock and realized she had to get to work in 45 minutes. "Oh shit I have to get going. I've got work tonight." She said as she rushed to grab her things. She stopped and turned towards Rachel. "Rae, I'm only working till 11:00 tonight, so Just get dinner for yourself."

"Kori, Why do you always offer to take the late shifts?" Richard questioned.

"I don't offer. I take what I get." She huffed.

"Why do you need to go to work? You're totally loaded!" Gar said.

_'because I'm trying to prove I'm not just some spoiled little rich girl.'_ "It's because I'm so damn stubborn." She walked out the front door as every body turned to Richard.

"So Richey…When are you gonna tell her?" Vic asked.

"Tell her what?" Richard tensed. _'ohgod'_

"You know. That you like her!" Gar nudged him.

"shut up" he said, trying to get them off his back.

"Come on! At least admit you do!!" Vic tried.

"I like her" he mumbled under his breath.

"what was that Richey?" Gar smiled, knowing Richard was never good under pressure from his 2 male friends.

"Fine okay I admit!! I like her! I really, really, really, really like her!!" He yelled as he stood up and left.

"you guys should stop doing that to him." Rachel sighed in disappointment, making the two boys drop their heads.

**WITH KORI**

Kori tried to put on her uniform quickly before she got to the Café. She was a part time waitress at Kenya Café. Her uniform consisted of a long sleeved white button up shirt with dark denim jeans and black tennis shoes.She had asked the owner, Melinda, to just were her black and white converse. She gave in and told her it was fine.

"Oh god if I'm late again Melinda will have my head" she spoke to herself. The bell over the door rang as she walked in to the café the smell of coffee filling her senses while she made her way to the back room to put her clothes in their small lockers. 'they really need to get bigger lockers. These are too small, even for just clothes.'

"Korina Anders, are you back here? Your shift stared 4 minutes ago!" Hannah yelled from the front counter. _'Leave it to Melinda to count the minutes.'_ Kori walked out of the break room to meet a petite woman in her mid-twenties with long, dark mahogany hair that reached to the small of her back with long layers tapering her face. When She looked over her shoulder, Kori caught a glimpse of her deep sapphire blue eyes and long thick lashes. "Kori, can you help me serve the coffee to the poeple in the front? I have to help Hannah with the espresso machine."

"Sure." Kori looked around the room to see people from teenagers to adult's in business suits all sitting in tables and on the chairs in the living room setting in the front of the small café. _'Why are there so many high school students here?.. Oh yeah…Jacob high school had a football game today. No wonder there here so late.'_

"You okay Kori?" asked Melinda. She was always like a mother to Kori. She gave a warm smile.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Kori picked up the coffee mugs and walked over to where the teens are sitting. "okay, one vanilla latte, three mocha's, and one plain black." She handed each person a drink and was about to leave when she felt one of the guys slap her ass and heard him snicker.

"And there's your tip" He cockily spoke. Her anger rose but she didn't show it. Instead, she replied with a seductive grin and walked in front of him. She bent over to whisper in his ear as he placed a sly grin on his face.

"And here's yours" She suddenly stood up and punched his face knocking him out of the chair before walking away back to the counter, leaning over it. His friends helped him up and started to walk out the door. "Hey" Kori called to them. All but one girl that was there with them glared at her. "You forgot to pay for those." She referred to the drinks with a smirk.

"Go ahead guys. I'll take care of it." The one girl said. She walked up to Kori and shyly asked, "how much was it?"

"umm…11.50" Kori asked politely. She felt an aura about this girl that made her think she wasn't like the rest of the guys and girls she was hanging out with. She handed Kori a twenty.

"Keep the change." The girl smiled back warmly. She turned to leave.

"What's your name?" The girl turned around and faced Kori.

"I'm Terra." The blonde said. Kori smiled back.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Kori." Terra's smile grew wider. Then a look of sympathy took over her face.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for what Xavier did. I would like to say he's a nice guy when you get to know him, but he's not. That's just who he is"

"Oh it's no problem. I'm used to guys like that. It happened often when I would walk down the hallways at school. That is, until I stopped being so afraid to do something about it." Terra's smile came back.

"Well, it looks like they left me here. Mind if I stay a while?" She asked.

"No problem. I can give you a ride home too if you want. But it's not gonna be 'till 11. Hope that's okay." Kori prepared a drink for Her considering she was making Terra wait another 4 more hours.

"Yeah, thats okay. Thanks." Terra looked like she was thinking for a moment till a spark of an idea hit her. "Can I apply for a job here?" she asked. Kori's smile grew wider.

"Let me go get Melinda." She disappeared to the back. A moment later she returned with a smiling café owner.

"I hear you want to apply for a job."

"Yes I do." Terra spoke grinning.

"Well, just come with me so I can ask a few questions while you fill out a forum and maybe you can help out Kori tonight. We're short on people tonight"

"Okay. That'll be great!" Terra deemed.

"Then follow me" Melinda advanced to the back room once again. Terra flashed Kori a wide smile as she followed the seemingly exited owner.

"I'm awesome" Kori said to herself as she wiped the counter with a wash cloth.

**11: 06 pm**

Kori and Terra were making there way into Kori's car after their shift was over. They both slammed their doors shut and Kori pulled out of the café parking lot and drove down the street to the first stoplight. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live on in the Brook Ridge Apartments on 7th Avenue, just off Adams street north of here." Terra explained.

"Really? That's were I live too. Apartment 3A. Third floor."

"2D second floor." Terra looked over at Kori.

"But don't you go to Jacobs high school?" She questioned.

"I did. I just moved there with my dad yesterday. I'm starting North Gothem High School on Monday. My dad wanted me to have a day off tomorrow to unpack and everything." Terra answered.

"Cool. Then I guess I'll see you Monday." Kori smiled at her as they got out of the car and headed for the doors.

"Hey, Kori." Terra spoke as she came up behind her.

"What?"

"How about you skip tomorrow and we go hang out? Just this once. I wouldn't want to hurt your grades or anything." Terra reasoned. Kori looked like she was thinking for a moment.

"Sure. Why not." She shrugged. Terra Smiled. "So?" Kori asked.

"So what?"

"How was your first day of work?"

"Better than expected." She answered. They headed to the stairs and went their separate ways. "See you tomorrow!" Terra yelled. Kori walked into her apartment to see Rachel sitting on their couch watching TV.

"What are you still doing up?" Kori questioned.

"I slept today when I got home and woke up about half an hour ago."

"Oh. I see." Kori sat next to her on the couch. Rachel looked at her.

"Aren't you going to sleep? We have school tomorrow. She asked. Kori looked back at her.

"I was thinking about skipping."

"Good. Cause so was I. But it doesn't matter if I skipped. I could miss a hole week and they could pop quiz me and I'd still get an A."

"Cool. Then you can hang out with me and my new friend Terra." Kori spoke.

"Sure. Why not. Better than sitting round all day watching TV and getting Fat." Rachel said.

"Cool." Kori said before silently watching a movie with her friend.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, that was WAY longer than I imagined. Okay, once again, another poll.

All right, I decided to put Terra a nice person because it's all going to fit into the plot.

Should I have Gar and Terra temporarily go out?

a) Yes

b) No

c) Maybe. Let's just wait and see what happens.

d) Maybe have Terra have a major crush on him, but he doesn't realize because he has a crush on Rachel.

R&R


End file.
